


co-parenting.

by frootlups



Series: be gay, steal kids. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, braig is fully in this fic if ur here 4 braig, possession hijinks, sometimes a family is a demon the demon's host and the kid the demon feels obligated to care for, the general importance of thursdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: literally co-parenting with a demon.





	co-parenting.

Luxu woke up with a headache. In and of itself, this was normal; Luxu woke up with a headache every day. Every single goddamn morning, without fail, Braig woke up demanding to get free control over the body again. Today he was just particularly vehement about it. 

As usual whenever Luxu stayed in bed past the designated breakfast time (8 am, no earlier), Ventus crept up squeaky wood floors to his room and study and poked his little round face in. "Luxu?" he called softly, "Is everything okay?" 

"Just dandy, little tornado, just fucking great," Luxu groaned, throwing an arm up to block the light filtering in through the blinds. 

"Should I go get Dr. Marie from the city?" He asked, looking about ready to run the two miles into Arendelle proper. 

"Nah goblin, this isn't the kinda problem Dr. Marie can fix," Luxu replied as Ventus clambered up in bed next to him, snuggling under the covers like the blanket hog he was. 

"Well what kinda problem is it?" 

"Imagine this, kiddo. You're an eldritch horror doing its best to find a suitable host. You find one, and the host agrees to be possessed. So you possess him, of course adhering to your terms. The host retains all of its own memories, and you yours. The host can see and feel all you do. But then, one day, despite all of your kindness, the host decides it doesn't want to be possessed anymore, and you - a sweet, innocent eldritch being - can't even quash him, because you're bound to the terms of your agreement."

Ventus pondered this for a moment before speaking again. "How come you can't just break the rules?" 

"That's just it, Ven. If a being such as myself breaks the terms of agreement, I'll fade into nothing. Unfortunately, when I was making the agreement, I took no such precautions to defend myself against the human." 

Ventus nodded sagely. "So why not just let him out for a little?"

Luxu cracked a smile and ruffled Ventus' hair - it was getting long, he needed a haircut soon. "He'll scare you, kiddo. He thinks I'm evil, and he might hurt you too. When humans are scared and confused, they've got a nasty tendency to lash out at the wrong people, and I don't want that to be you." 

"Well," Ventus said, sitting up, "What if you made a deal that you'll let him out if he won't hurt me?" 

"That, little guy," Luxu admitted, "is an excellent idea." 

Which is how, three hours later, Ventus was eating an early lunch at the kitchen table and Luxu was painfully relinquishing control of his body to a total stranger. Despite the spasms from the other end of the room, Ventus ate his PB&J in utter contentment, only looking up once the man across from him stilled completely. Once he opened his eyes, Ventus flashed a grin. "Hi! Are you Braig yet? I'm Ventus, Luxu's kid. How long are you going to have control over the body?" 

A voice rather unlike Luxu's rasped out of what was - in Ven's mind, at least - Luxu's mouth, grating and hoarse from disuse. "What. In the fuck is happening," the man who had to be Braig said, before leaping into action. "C'mon Ven, kid, we gotta get your outta here. This guy's fucking insane and I'm not getting another kid on my conscience," he said, grabbing Ventus' coat from it's home by the door and trying to hand it to him. 

Ventus just sighed. "Luxu said you might be like this," he said, looking for all the world like Braig just kicked his puppy, "I know you're freaked out, but I made you a lego castle and I really want to show it to you." The budding manipulator he was, Ventus went so far as to let a few tears well up in his eyes. 

Six wondrous hours of building legos and snowmen with Braig elapsed before Luxu got his control again, and Ventus had decided that they needed a new tradition. Every Thursday became Braig day. For 24 hours the body would be fully Braig's, and he'd teach Ventus human things that Luxu couldn't. Just what those human things were remained to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> once again. i have no explanation. or desire to explain. take it or leave it gamers.


End file.
